Talk:Super's Meltdown/@comment-8000763-20141105211855/@comment-4038809-20141107043621
The reason NC is in perpetual death and rebirth, in my opinion, is partially because no one understands how the game was run when it actually worked and was popular. Even Scorched lost sight of it and kept tinkering with it to no avail. The only three people still active in the NC community that were around the last time NC saw a shred of its former activity are Glock, Wayne, and I. Wayne has no desire to moderate, Glock, while being a good actual moderator, is honestly slightly biased against people he dislikes. I on the other hand am more of a general administrator instead of an active moderator. I'll maintenance the thread and deal with problems the actual game moderators are conflicted over. I used to be an active moderator way back when, and I suppose I was doing something right because it was back when active mods were elected by the players, and I kept getting elected over and over again. It got to the point where Scorched had to implement a terms-in-a-row limit because certain people who will not be named were complaining that I kept on winning the elections. I'll be honest and say I do not have the dedication to actively moderate like that anymore. In terms of how chaotic the game gets, the game is chaotic by nature during the initial stages of the game(Scorched particularly disliked this and tried to eliminate it, which I didn't agree with.) However this chaos should diminish overtime as everyone settles into the game. NC of the semi-recent past failed to achieve this because it lacked simple organization, which is something NCs of the past did extremely well. We weren't trying to run the game as if it were itself a government, we weren't being pedantic fucks about every technology (something which you yourself are guilty of, Ninja, and I'm not going to lie, I am too, but its a trend that started and we need to stop.) Most importantly, the game had a system for judging who was superior, which avoided the petty squabbling and arguing over who's technology was superior, who had a superior economy/military. Players had a clear marching order. This defined the more structured and what most of us consider to be the more fun times in NC, when we were competing to be the best rather than competing to prove the others incompetent. On top of this, NC has had a consistent string of moderators who were incapable of dealing with the added pressure of not having said marching order, they were either powercrazy and obsessive, simply incapable of handling pressure, or not active enough to support the incessant demands and arguments. If you watch my moderation, I'm not going to shit on someone's face because I don't like the way they run their country, or because they have a misconception of how a spacecraft or space mission works.The only reason I have ever harshly moderated something was because a description is completely devoid of any detail whatsoever (see the Galleon War, someone multiaccounting literally posted the most unspecific things possible, where I'm left to only take a wild guess as to the strength of their forces), I was trying to make it a little harder on the person than it otherwise would be (see Wayne's invasion of Congo), or it was a world event (admittedly, I'm absolute crap at moderating futuristic world events. I've done ancient-post-modern ones fairly well before, but futustic events (especially alien contact) are not my forte.) My general idea with the thread is to establish it so you guys can see what NC was like back in, as we vets have put it, "the glory days." Back when NC was active enough to use a page-based time system instead of a real-time based system. While I may not be able to replicate that kind of activity, I can at least replicate the game in all facets aside from that. It's just whether or not you guys want to trust me and my capacity to do this, and if you can take the responsibility of providing fair active moderation to service the thread's needs, and not nitpick over things in people's countries. Things like economic systems and national beliefs need to be let go in terms of a moderation standpoint. That is the type of thing that the players of the world react to with their countries, instead of moderators reacting to with their power. Its a case of let the game work itself out. If you see something you don't like occuring, don't call the other player out in-person. React with your country. Compete with them. It drives the game forward and generates activity. 60% of the posts on NC were REACTION posts to other player's actions in an effort to compete with them. Come up with a creative solution to the problem. Don't fuss over realism. If the game were realistic, none of us would get anywhere. We'd be stuck in our starting territories for pretty much the rest of time. Moving onto what I would be doing in the game, as the thread administrator and game owner, my responsibility would be to read, update, and supervise the thread daily. All moderator actions would be final unless overturned by me. I would scan through the thread once a day, so if you didn't like the way a moderation turned out for you, all you'd have to do is be patient and wait for me to get to it. If, after a day's time (or more if I warn I will be away for a day), you do not see that I have overturned the moderation, it is final and cannot be disputed. In short summary, the thread has been awful and stagnant because it's been run by the wrong people in the wrong situations, with a misguided idea of how NC is supposed to function. I don't say this to offend anyone. Basically, I have yet to legitimately take NC by the reigns like I should have while it was still on Runescape. I'm asking for your support in this. TL;DR: There is none. Start reading.